Daughter of the Forest (Daughters of Arda Series)
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: DOAS6 Tauriel is the Daughter of Thranduil and Dinenwen and the sister of Legolas. This is my version of Tauriel. It starts at her birth continues through the Hobbit and into the War of the Ring and Beyond. This story ties in to my Nariel/Athriel stories and includes cameo appearances of my OC's from those stories.
1. The Arrival

Note: This is yet another story in my Nariel/Athriel series. I have changed the title of all of these stories to group them together. Now they are collectively the 'Daughters of Arda Series'. This for anyone who wants to read them all to make them easier to find.

This story comes from the most recent chapter of Nariel where I introduced my version of Tauriel. Overall I really liked The Hobbit movies; however Tauriel still makes me cringe. This is the story of my Tauriel. Daughter of Thranduil and Dinenwen and sister of Legolas. Obviously there are some big differences between my version and the movies, especially as I started Nariel so long ago and made the decision to include the Queen of Mirkwood. As practically nothing is known about her I created my own OC version, as can be seen in the other stories. In this universe she is alive and well at the time of The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings. I have also made the decision to make Tauriel a member of the royal family so as you may of guessed there will not be any of the Legolas/Tauriel/Kili stuff from the film.

My other OC Mirkwood resident Lastirith will be in this fic as well. He has been quite a surprise so far, starting off as a silly little play on words to amuse Nariel he has grown into a character I really enjoy writing.

Sorry that was a really long note.

PT

Daughter of the Forest

Chapter 1- The Arrival

TA2827

Legolas Thranduilion waited impatiently for his friends to pack up their camp. He was running late, and it was all their fault. When he had left to travel to Imladris with his guard Lastirith by his side he had assured his mother that he would be back home in plenty of time. But now because his friends had insisted on joining him he was going to be late, and they knew it.

"I am sure they are not doing it on purpose your majesty."

Of course Lastirith was ready to leave. His personal guard was a gift from the Valar. He was always efficient and always alert to everything that was going on, even if he could be a little stuffy at times. Over the years they had become great friends.

"I am quite certain that they are Tiri. And usually I wouldn't mind, but we are running late."

As if confirming his suspicions Athriel looked up from her packing and grinned at him. He knew that look; he had seen it hundreds of times before. Without looking Legolas knew that that look would be mirrored on the faces of the twins as well. Whatever she was up to both Elladan and Elrohir were in on it as well. Turning back to Lastirith, Legolas was about to suggest they scout the path a head when suddenly the two Peredhil elves were on horseback and galloping past him.

"Come on Las!"

"We are going to be late!"

The twins yelled as they sped out of sight. Athriel was slightly behind the other two as she led another horse beside her own. As she reached the two wood elves she reached out an arm pulling Lastirith up onto the other horse, which Legolas could now see was the Guards own.

"Come Tiri we will beat the Prince back to his own halls, and then we shall see who is late."

With that the Prince of the woodland realm was left alone to find his horse, who had been tied to a tree on the other side of the clearing, and no chance of beating his friends home.

The King glared out of the window towards the forest, looking for some sign of his son.

"He will be here Thranduil. Do not worry my husband."

As always Dinenwen's voice calmed him of his anger, but his anxiety remained.

"He should be here already. It is nearly time."

Standing the Queen made her way to the window beside her husband.

"There is time yet."

Sighing Thranduil put his arms around her as they stood side by side. If she said that there was time, then there was time. Elleth understood these thigs a lot better than Ellon afterall. But it had been centuries since she had given birth to their son. And he didn't think he could cope with worrying over him as well as his wife and their unborn child.

"There!"

Dinenwen's shout pulled the King out of his thoughts and he looked out towards where she was pointing.

"You see my love, there is the reason for the delay. Our son is returning with his friends."

Thranduil knew that she was right as he watched the three dark haired riders approaching the gates at speed. He smiled.

"Let us go and greet them then my love."

He said taking her hand and leading her down to the gates to meet their visitors.

As they neared the gates Elladan and Elrohir suddenly broke off into the trees so that Lastirirth could pass them. Seeing her two closest friends leaving the path Athriel slowed her steed slightly. She didn't know why they had done what they had done, and at first she was worried that one of them was hurt. But then she realised what they were up to. Urging her horse even faster than before she rushed after the wood elf, she wouldn't be able to beat him to the gate but she could get there in time to prevent the worst of The King's anger being directed at him.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Lastirith, although still full of adrenalin from winning the race, stood up straight at the sound of his King's voice.

"Your Majesty?"

It was only then as he looked around that he realised he was completely alone in front of the gates to the palace.

"Correct me if I am wrong Lastirith. But are you not supposed to be with my son at all times. Where is he? Is he hurt, Is that why you have arrived here alone and in such haste?"

Lastirith gulped. They had done it again. Somehow the Twin Lords of Imladris always managed to find a way to catch him in some joke. Ever since they had first met they had disliked him.

"Your Majesty. The fault does not belong to Lastirith."

The sound of Lady Athriel's voice allowed Lastirith to release the breath he had been holding.

"Oh, please go on Athriel."

The Elleth dismounted gracefully and handed her steed over to the stable hands before replying.

"Prince Legolas is well. We did not mean to cause you alarm by our arrival. He was grumbling this morning at our lack of haste. And so we thought to race him here from the first clearing. I am afraid that I forced Lastirith to join our game."

King Thranduil's gaze was cold as he listened to Athriel's tale and Lastirith didn't know how she could stand it. But then Thranduil was not her king. She was a Lady of Imladris, not Mirkwood. And her brother could be just as formidable as The King, who was said to have flinched under Lord Erestor's gaze himself on one occasion.

"I assume by 'we' you mean yourself and the Gwanun? Who have yet to appear. It is good that I saw your approach from the window. As such I knew my son to be safe, otherwise your companions would not be hiding amongst the trees."

Lady Athriel smiled then and Lastirirth knew that disaster had been avoided.

"Just so, Your Majesty. Again I am sorry for our jest. We wished only to have a little fun with Legolas before he begins his duties as big brother."

The King laughed then and Athriel turned to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, you are looking positively radiant. Congratulations. How long is it now? Surely you should not be standing outdoors for so long?"

The Queen smiled at the younger Elleth with one hand over her pregnant belly, as the three remaining elves rode around the corner.

"It is but a few days. Come, let us go inside and talk. I am sure that my husband will wish to speak to your companions about their ill-timed jest, and I wish to hear the news from Imladris."

As Lastirith watched the two Elleth depart, Legolas came up to stand beside him.

"Well Tiri, we are home at last."


	2. Old Wounds

Note: I had not originally intended to have so much Athriel and Lastirith back story here, but once I started writing the 1st chapter and this one I couldn't stop it from coming. I think it is because there hasn't been an opportunity to expand on this stuff since the small section in 'Missing Years' and this is the only place it can get told. That and having this group of characters together without mentioning any of the tension would feel out of place with the rest of DOAS. As a result this chapter is a little longer than the first as I have tried to get as much of their history down here as possible.

Due to the timings there will be a cross over between this story and missing years, as well as with Athrana and Nariel the Red.

PT

Daughter of the Forest

Chapter 2- Old Wounds

TA2827

Legolas stood out on his balcony and breathed deeply. It was good to be home. As much as he liked travelling, there was something special about coming home to his own room in his own realm.

"Las, are you even listening to us?"

Laughing quietly The Prince turned back towards his friends.

"I'm afraid Dan, that I did not hear a word. But can I assume that you are still complaining about Athriel abandoning you?"

Elladan snorted leaning back against his brother in the long chair they shared while they drank their wine.

"It is not fair that she should leave us to be scolded by your father when the whole thing was her idea in the first place."

All that gained the elder twin was a sceptical expression from the Prince, so he looked to his brother for support.

"It is true Las; Athriel was the one who suggested we leave you behind in the clearing."

Elrohir explained before his brother continued.

"And it was she who suggested we tie your horse up on the other side so that you could not catch us."

Although Legolas believed what his friends were telling him, he knew that getting Lastirith in trouble had not been part of Athriel's plan. As usual that had been The Twins idea. He didn't know why, but whenever they were around his guard Elladan and Elrohir would do everything they could to embarrass him. And he knew he wasn't the only one to notice the hostility.

"That may be true, but I had nothing to do with what you tried to do to poor Tiri."

Legolas smiled as his suspicions were confirmed. Athriel was in the process of pouring herself a glass from the bottle of wine the twins held. She had left the Queen to rest and realising that all of her friends had likely congregated in Legolas' room she had hurried there to meet the three Ellyn.

"It was just a joke Ree."

"No harm was done by it."

The twins stated one after the other. They were still upset that she had left them to face King Thranduil's wrath alone, but they could see that she was upset.

"It was too far Elladan. And the only reason that no harm was done Elrohir is because I managed to catch up with Lastirith and the King before it was too late. Why do you insist on tormenting him so?"

Two identical heads turned to look at one another for a moment, but as no answer appeared to be forth coming Athriel gave up with a sigh.

"Well, I am going to go and apologise to him for my part in all of this, even if you will not. Then I am going to dress for dinner. If you two are done sulking I suggest you do the same. Good afternoon Las, I will see you at Dinner."

Laughing at the whirlwind that was Athriel Erynsaeliel Legolas watched her leave before taking up the glass she had abandoned and finished it.

Lastirith was also enjoying being back home. Ever since his appointment as Prince Legolas' personal guard he had resided just down the hall from him. At first he had refused to take rooms within the royal wing of the palace but The King had been insistent, and now the rooms felt like home.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Lastirith turned away from the window.

"Come in."

He called hoping that it wasn't the King looking to reprimand him on his improper behaviour. Usually he was the professional warrior and councillor he had been trained to be. He could let that slip a little when it was just himself and the Prince as they had developed a close friendship, but other than that he was his job. How then had he become caught up in the race with the Imladrian elves, and their determination to beat Legolas to the gate? The answer was obvious.

"Lady Athriel?"

The raven haired Elleth rolled her eyes as walked into the room.

"Come now Tiri. There is no need for such titles between friends. We are still friends are we not?"

She looked worried now as she came closer and Lastirith couldn't help but smile.

"Of course we are still friends Athriel."

He dropped the title as she requested, and even though he considered her a friend it still felt a little odd. Maybe because he had been forcing himself to call her by her title, almost the entire time that they had known one another.

"Good. I am sorry for my part in the jest. I had not meant for you to get into trouble with the King."

She continued, but there was no need. He knew that she had not set out to embarrass him. She never did, but they did.

"Thank you My Lady. But it is not necessary. I know that was not your intention. And I enjoyed the Jest up until The King arrived."

Athriel couldn't help feeling guilty about what had happened, even though she knew who was to blame, and she knew why.

"I am sorry that they treat you so Lastirith. I had hoped that we were all past that now. You and I are friends, why can they not be your friends as well?"

He knew the answer to that question as well.

 _TA182_

 _Lastirith stood watching the most incredible sight; he was watching Lady Athriel dance. As soon as they had arrived she had whisked Prince Legolas off to dance._

 _"Come dance with me Las, I am so bored. Elladan and Elrohir have been dancing with every maiden in sight but they will not dance with me."_

 _The prince had laughed accepting her hand to lead her to the dance floor._

 _"Alright Ree, but only if you let me lead this time."_

 _So here he stood watching her move gracefully across the floor. She was so beautiful and so awe inspiring and more than a little distracting. So distracting in fact that when the song finished and the couples made their way from the floor he missed the identical warning looks he was receiving._

" _Tiri my new friend, will you dance with me? I must take advantage of my woodland friends while you are here."_

 _Lastirith fought to keep his breathing under control as he took her hand and bowed._

 _"I would be honoured My Lady"_

 _He said leading her to the floor unaware of the stares he was receiving._

 _When the dance ended Lastirith felt as if he was walking on air. Athriel had whisked Legolas off again for another dance. As he watched them move quickly across the floor he couldn't help but think maybe he did have a chance with her. She didn't treat him as if he was beneath her; she treated him just like she treated everyone else, as an equal and a friend. But before he could continue that thought he was dragged out onto the balcony by two figures._

 _"My Lords?"_

 _He asked but they didn't let him get any further._

 _"We need to speak to you Lastirith"_

 _Elladan said his arms crossed in front of his chest. Elrohir stood beside him mirroring the pose exactly._

 _"What exactly are your intentions towards Athriel?"_

 _The guardian didn't know what to say._

 _"I… eh…"_

 _What could he say; he hadn't actually thought that far ahead. But still they were not finished._

" _She is only fifty-one."_

" _Barely past her majority"_

" _How old are you Lastirith?"_

" _I remember the Prince saying that you are nearly a decade older than him."_

" _That would make you 62 would it not?"_

" _I hope you do not harbour any inappropriate thoughts for our friend."_

 _It was a slightly shaken wood-elf that returned from the balcony a moment later, but he was no less determined to court Lady Athriel._

 _He had ignored their warnings then and they had not forgotten it. Even though he had made his feelings known not long after that, and she turned him down, they had not forgotten it._

 _TA182_

 _Athriel was sitting in the Library early in the morning as was her habit whenever she could. Her brother Erestor rose early and she often rose at the same time so that they could share a meal together. That was what they had done this morning, and then they had parted ways as he went to start work and she waited either for morning training to start or for her friends to emerge from their beds._

" _Athriel?"_

 _Lastirith approached slowly. He had gone in search of Lady Athriel knowing that even though most others would still be asleep she would be up and about._

" _Lastirith. Good Morning my friend. Did you sleep well?"_

 _Her smile was dazzling and instantly the nerves left Lastirith in a rush and he couldn't help smiling back._

" _I did My Lady, and you?"_

 _Taking a deep breath Lastirith sat beside her as she spoke._

" _I slept well. Did you enjoy the Ball last night?"_

 _This was it; this was his chance to do what he had been convincing himself he had the courage to do._

" _I did. But I must say that the most enjoyable part of the evening was dancing with you. Athriel… I… There is something that…"_

 _It was then that his nerves returned and suddenly Lastirith couldn't get the words out. Seeing his discomfort Athriel reached to take one of his hands in hers._

" _Come now Tiri. We are friends. You can tell me anything."_

 _Steeling himself for the worst the wood elf turned and smiled once again._

" _Lady Athriel, I have come here this morning to ask your permission to court you."_

 _There was a long moment of silence and Lastirith knew what her answer would be. He should not have asked._

" _Oh Lastirith, I am so sorry. I cannot, I just do not feel the same way."_

 _Doing his best to hide his disappointment Lastirith smiled at the Lady._

" _Thank you for letting me speak my mind My Lady. I will not disturb you any longer"_

 _Standing he made to leave but she stopped him by grabbing on to his arm._

" _Lastirith, Wait."_

 _But he pulled away from her and left the room before she could even stand. Moving as fast as he could without actually running, Lastirith left the library and the Last Homely House in search of solitude. Not realising that two elves on their way to the library had seen him leave._

 _Athriel was still sitting in shock when Elladan and Elrohir came into the library looking for her._

" _Ree, what happened?"_

" _We just saw Lastirith leaving here in such a rush we thought that someone had set the books on fire."_

 _Looking up at her friend's Athriel came back to her senses a little. They looked so strange, so out of place with their words. What Elrohir had said was meant to be a joke, and yet they both looked upset._

" _No, no, nothing like that. Come I need to think."_

 _A little confused the twins looked at one another for a moment._

" _And you cannot think in the Library?"_

" _Isn't that the whole point of the Library Ree?"_

 _Standing Athriel walked purposely towards the training grounds._

" _Not for this type of thinking. For this type of thinking I need my knives."_

 _By the time that they finally caught up with her Athriel was standing in the empty practice area with her knives raised._

" _Attack me."_

 _Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other again, but apart from that neither of them moved._

"" _Valar what did he do Ree?""_

 _Dropping her defensive stance for a moment Athriel finally answered their question._

" _He asked to court me."_

 _With that their eyes became hard, even though Athriel could see no reason for it._

" _He did what?! I'll kill him."_

" _After we warned him!"_

 _As one they turned to leave, but Athriel had had enough of that for one morning._

" _Daro!"_

 _The twins stopped in their tracks. They knew that voice and they knew better than to ignore it. It was something that Athriel had learned from her brother, though they rarely heard it from her. They stood completely still waiting for her to speak again._

" _What do you mean you warned him? What exactly did you do Elrondyn?"_

 _Slowly the Gwanun turned around to face their friend._

" _We warned him not to pursue you."_

" _We only meant to protect you."_

 _Her gaze hardened as she took up her fighting stance once again._

" _Attack me."_

 _She asked again. Realising that she would not be dissuaded the brothers took up their knives and started to move closer. Whatever it was that had upset their friend so much, the only way to get it out of her system it seemed was to let her fight it out._

 _After a few silent swings Athriel started to voice her thoughts, and they replied. In that way the three of them talked as they fought, dispelling their aggression and giving voice to their thoughts at the same time._

" _What exactly were trying to protect me from? Lastirith is honourable."_

" _He is at least a decade older than you."_

" _And you barely know him."_

" _I know him better than you. Any Elleth would be happy to be courted by Lastirith Idhrenonion…"_

" _Then why are you so upset?"_

" _You didn't say yes did you?"_

" _He is a formidable warrior, with an intelligence to match and he is more than passing fair. Why would you wish to protect me from him?"_

" _He is not good enough for you."_

" _You deserve better."_

" _Better? King Thranduil chose Lastirith to be protector to his only son, who happens to be our dear friend. Legolas counts him as a friend and after only a few days so do I. He is brave and honourable. And he dances quite well."_

" _It sounds like you are quite besotted with him."_

" _Indeed it does. So why are you out here with us instead of with him?"_

" _That is exactly my point. Lastirith is everything I should desire in a mate, and yet I turned him down. In doing so I have hurt his feelings and likely I have lost the friendship we were building. All because I do not feel as he does."_

" _I do not wish to lose your friendship either My Lady."_

 _The three elves on the battlefield lowered their weapons as Lastirith walked out onto the field, although Elladan and Elrohir continued to watch him closely._

" _Lastirith."_

 _Relieved that she would not lose her new friend Athriel pulled the Guard into a hug._

" _I am sorry that I said anything Lady Athriel. I did not mean to cause you pain."_

 _Standing back with a smile she shook her head._

" _Do not be sorry for that Tiri. I am not sorry for what I said just now. I am glad that you told me and one day you will meet an Elleth truly worthy of you my friend. We are still friends are we not?"_

 _Lastirith couldn't help but smile._

" _Of course we are still friends."_

Lastirith knew that it was likely he and the Gwanun would never be friends. He had come to terms with the fact that he and Athriel were not meant to be. But Elladan and Elrohir did not trust him. He knew the reason that they had disapproved of him attempting to court her, even if they had never actually said it aloud. They were and always had been in love with Athriel, that was why they thought no one good enough for her. But as they had never acknowledged this to themselves, let alone her, he couldn't tell her that.

"I am sure we will be friends one day My Lady. They are just a little overprotective of you. I am sure they are the same way with Lady Arwen. Now come, share a glass of wine with me before dinner."

Athriel snorted disbelievingly as she accepted the glass he offered.

"They have no reason to be, they are not my brothers. Besides my own brother does not treat you thus. He actually likes you. He was most upset when he heard I had turned you down. "

Lastirith almost chocked on his wine.

"He was? I did not believe that Lord Erestor even knew I existed."

Athriel laughed merrily as she finished her wine.

"Of course he knows you exist Tiri. Aside from the fact that he knows we are friends; he has often been impressed by your knowledge and wisdom during trade meetings. He has even said that if not for your insight and diplomatic skill many of the agreements between our two realms would have been virtually impossible."

With that Athriel put down her empty glass, giving the clearly shocked Lastirith a small hug, before retiring to her own rooms to dress for dinner.


	3. Family

Note: I am currently making corrections and updates to the other DOAS stories and have started another which will be set in Rohan.

Two more characters are mentioned here in passing. Lindir and Melpomaen. As Tauriel herself is an invention of the filmverse it seems only fitting that she should be related to another, Melpomaen (aka Figwit). As Bret McKenzie who plays them both has stated that Lindir and Figwit are different characters I have made them brothers here.

PT

Daughter of the Forest

Chapter 3- Family

TA2827

Dinenwen smiled as her husband fussed around her. When he had turned after scolding Elrond's sons to find her gone he had been overwhelmed with guilt and gone in search for her.

"I am fine Thranduil, truly. I feel fine. I was only taking the opportunity to talk with Athriel."

The King sighed understanding his wife's desire to speak to the Noldorion.

"Did she bring any news with her."

Seeing the look of disappointment on the Queen's face Thranduil knew what she was going to say next.

"My cousins are well, but they send their apologies. They will not be able to come until later in the season."

The King leant forwards kissing his wife on the forehead before replying.

"They will be here before you know it my love. Lindir and Melpomaen would not miss an opportunity to see you."

Dinenwen had lost her parents young and so had grown up with her two cousins. They were like brothers to her.

"I know that they will come as soon as they can. But they have not come to visit since Legolas was small and that was so long ago now."

Smiling at the reminder of their son Thranduil left his wife to rest. She would need as much sleep as she could get before the baby was born. Little elflings could be a handful.

"Rest well my love. I will come to check on you before dinner."

As he walked along the corridor to visit his son, Thranduil thought about his wife. Many had been surprised when the then Prince of the Woodland realm had made it known that he wished to marry the admittedly beautiful Dinenwen. Her mother had been Silvan and her Father Noldorion. It was unclear to Thranduil still which part of her heritage had angered his father King Oropher more. But he was young and in love. Her beauty was unmatched. With her red hair and impossibly green eyes the young prince was lost. Somehow despite Oropher's disapproval the two had found ways to see one another.

Then just before they left for battle, the battle that would kill him. Oropher gifted him with a set of jewels, white gems of pure starlight And his blessing to wed. Which he did upon his return home, much to the disgust of many in his father's court who blamed the Noldor for The Kings death. That was why his wife's kin seldom visited them within the forest.

Sometimes he thanked the Valar that his son was so close with the elves of Imladris. They had grown together Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Athriel; all of them being of similar age. In that way he could visit with his mother's kin often. It also meant that, as she had done that day, Athriel could act as messenger between Dinenwen and her cousins.

As he reached his son's door it opened of its own accord and Elrond's twin sons emerged. They were happily bidding farewell to their friend when they spotted Thranduil and the smiles fell from their faces. The King tried not to smirk at the Gwanun and their discomfort.

"Elladan, Elrohir. I trust my son is in his rooms."

One of them nodded while the other spoke, but as he did not know them well he could not tell which was which.

"He is Your Majesty. We were just leaving to make ready for evening meal."

Nodding to them both Thranduil pretended not to notice their hurried retreat laughing to himself as he knocked on his son's door.

"Enter."

Still laughing to himself the King pushed open the door unsurprised to see Legolas tidying away some glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Legolas. We have not yet had a chance to speak since your return."

The Prince looked up with a smile.

"Ada. Come in. I was just about to go and see Nana. Is she well?"

Thranduil sat himself down in a chair while his son sat in another.

"She is well. She is resting."

Legolas nodded.

"Then I will not disturb her. Now what have I missed since I have been away?"

Thranduil smiled as Legolas passed him a clean glass and poured from another bottle. Then together father and son talked until it was time for the evening meal.


End file.
